The Twinky
by rebeljinx
Summary: BalthierxVaan I wrote this 3 years ago. The twinky is a passionate love between two perfect lovers.


It's around midnight after the longest and hottest day of the summer. The day was full of everyone running around, hiding and working hard. Many monsters destroyed, many devious plans were cut to an end. Everybody's resting now, two per room and it's still hotter than ever.

As I laid here in my bed, he laid on the bed next to mine still just as naked, just as arrogant, just as wonderful as ever. I laid on my bed, covers throw off and almost no light in the room with a deep desire to be with him. All I could think of was how I didn't want to sleep alone. I didn't want to sleep with just anyone either and though I was tired, I was far from sleeping. The thoughts of him, the nervousness and the heat all played a major role in keeping me awake.

"Man is it hot in here!" I said to the darkness around us.

"Shall I leave then?" he smirked, as he sat up staring at me.

"No." I blurted out.

From the small crack in the curtains the moonlight shined upon half of his face. His eyes wide open gazing into mine; it seemed as though he was messing with my mind but I ignored the feelings and rolled over.

While I laid they're wanting so badly for Balthier to be with me. I knew this was going to be like every night before though, me alone, wanting so badly for him and still waking to being alone in the room, his bed empty just like always.

"Um, Balthier?"

"What is it now?"

I did not answer, the first time I've actually worked up the courage to ask him anything and I refrain. I didn't want him to completely shut me out. Just the thought of him knowing made my heart pound harder than ever. As hard as I tried to hold it back it broke through, I let out a quiet laugh; _giggle…_

"Is there something else?"

This time I wasn't going to get scared, I wasn't about to back out! Without hesitating I crawled in bed with him and slowly leaned my way over to kiss him. I pressed my lips firmly against his and to my surprise I wasn't rejected. I pulled away after a short period of time and my lips still tingled in the spot he had touched.

My heart was throbbing with anticipation to what would happen next.

Would he swing first? Shove me straight to the floor. Could he have been thinking the same thing as me? My curiosity was at its peak and I didn't know what was to happen but I was completely ready to find out.

I kept staring at him waiting for some kind of response, a hand gesture, a facial expression, something but Balthier being the Sauvé man he was never showed any emotion. He took in a breath and slowly turned to face me.

"You, my friend, really _are_ a tease."

"Oh." I couldn't believe it. I must be dreaming, for Dalmasca's sake tell me I'm dreaming!

I felt his body tense and relax all at once. His entire body twisted now until he was on his back. The moonlight was shining on his chest and upper body, making me want him more than ever. This time he reached around me and pulled me down onto his body and twisted my tongue with his. I pulled back a little and he nibbled the end of my tongue as it slid out of his mouth. The tingling sensation was extremely good. I could feel him growing beneath me and I'm almost certain he could feel me but I didn't make haste to touch or even acknowledge it. I pushed myself up once more and took a deep breath, stared down upon the warm-toned body. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"How long Balthier?"

"How long what?" Balthier said almost hesitantly.

"Have you wanted to do that?"

He did not answer. He got up and walked to the window and looked out the crack in the curtains. He just looked out to the moon turned to me. From the little emotion that man showed, he seemed almost relieved but still a little nervous. He smirked one more time before he swung me underneath him. Kissing me at the same time on my neck, my shoulder, and my lips. I think this was his way of telling me a long time. I hope it is at least. He put his hands on my face, pulled me slowly into him and kissed me with no hesitation. It felt like something was finally being released. He slid his tongue in and played with mine. This time he nibbled a little bit harder.

"_Balthier!_" I whispered.

I opened my eyes as he stopped and looked down at me, completely content with what he was doing.

"Am I your first guy?" he asked with a deviously confident face.

He slightly raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me wondering.

I twisted my fingers around his silver hoped nipples. Tugging slightly as I took my finger and trailed it from nipple to nipple. I slowly leaned down to take his nipple into my mouth. Sucking on it and pulling up with it and then I took the silver ring in between my teeth. I slightly pulled until he groaned. Then I kissed his chest one more time and then said with smug look upon my face.

"You tell me."

I rolled over and waited for him to do something. It took all the little self-control I have to keep myself from reaching around and kissing him again. I could his warmth on my back and he whispered in my ear.

"You're _mine_, all _mine_." He said as he twirled his fingertips across my chest until he finally grabbed my chest firmly and the let go. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear and feel.

"Hey Balthier is this real, or am I going to wake to an empty room soon having only the thoughts of another fantasy playing in my head?"

"So, I've been in your fantasies eh…?" he said completely sure of himself now and I wasn't going to lie, I liked his arrogance.

"More than you know." As I said it though, I began to blush again. My cheeks quickly filled with blood turning them as red as my sash. I couldn't believe that I just told him that I'd been fantasizing about him. At least I didn't tell him how often and to what degree.

This time he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel him, every inch of his body pressing up against mine. He was rubbing my chest and gripping me tightly. "I only left the room to resist myself from you."

I turned my entire body around until my lips touched his again. His taste was sweeter than candy. He made my mouth tingle every time his tongue entered my mouth. As he pulled away this time I bit his lip, even as he pulled away, until it slid out. I grabbed his hand and fondled with his rings. Until I slip his hand down my body and into my pants. He looked at me with amazement.

"Are you sure you're want to?" His words seemed cautious but he showed that he really wanted to.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know you want to as much as I want you to." I let go of his hand and he stayed. He slid his hand softly up and down my penis. Squeezing gently every once in a while which made my body tense up and release.

"_Ba-Balthier_"

I was feeling so many things I didn't have control of anything. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the moonlit door. I couldn't help but wonder if it were locked and if anyone could hear us. I gestured towards the door and as to whether it locked. Balthier simply sighed

And said, "Well this just adds a little thrill doesn't it, the thought that someone could walk in at any moment and catch us? Let's play this one dangerous shall we?"

He could tell that I was nervous enough as it was so he got up and locked the door. He turned around and leaned on the door. The moon's glow was making a diagonal stripe down his body. Accenting all his assets his abs, his eyes, his lips, his dick and the twilight shine from his silver hoop. He slowly made his way back to me. On his way back to the bed he reached into his pants and pulled out an elixir of some kind. He laid back down on the bed with me and pulled my face to his and gave me a rough tough kiss. One that made me feels completely stimulated again.

"This any better?" he smirked looking directly into my eyes as poured a little of his elixir into his hand and slowly moved his hand down to my penis. Moving up and down, up and down the more he moved the hard he would suck my nipples a little harder.

"Ba-bal-mmm"

"You're going to wake up the whole place, you keep howling like that." He was completely teasing me I was far from loud.

"You're not funny!" I grabbed his cock for the first time all night and well the first time ever for that matter. He jumped back completely shocked.

"You're sure you want this?"

"I've had lots of nights and a thousand steps I've walked behind you wondering what if anything would ever happen and here it is."

"Alright then." I slowly pulled down his underwear, to reveal his hard cock staring at me. I kissed it and held out my hand as he dripped a little of his elixir into my hand. Up and down I moved my hand squeezing and releasing. "Mmm, Ooo."

I moved my hand to his sides and pressed my fingers into him and the harder I pressed, the more he moaned so I moved my hands slower but still dug into him. I finally dropped him from my mouth looked at his glistening body and sunk my nails down his chest. He grabbed me and in one quick motion swung me under him. I could feel myself precum between my body and his. He moved down and licked the drops of pre-cum and licked all the up my torso until he bit and licked my nipples.

I felt his warm mouth wrap around my cock. I ran my fingers through his hair. Pulling just hard enough for him to suck harder.

"Ba-Balthier!"

I gripped the sheets around me. He was moving faster and my whole body was tense. I could feel him begin to slow until I slipped out his mouth. He sat up and looks at me with the sexiest dimples ever. I put my hand on his cheek and guided him into my for another kiss. His hot and sweaty body was laying on mine.

"I want more," he said and I kissed him again.

"No, I mean I want to get closer, to go farther." he was cautious now and he didn't move. He was nervous, for once, for a response.

I decided to tease him, being the tease that I am. Looking away but smiling at the same time. I looked back and nodded.

He moved off the bed and scooted me to the edge. He grabbed that elixir again pouring it until a little dripped on me.

He stroked the elixir all over his hard cock and some of it dripped slowly down my ass. He leaned over and kissed my chest one more time prolonging what I was sure I wanted.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want you to squeal."

"Balthier, I really do want this, I've dreamt about this more than you know." I shoved my tongue into his mouth and down his throat again. As if wrestling with some unknown beast fighting his tongue just for his taste.

"On your stomach now if you would."

I didn't hesitate. If anything, I moved to fast, I probably seemed way too anxious for him. I rolled over and I felt his hands grab my hips as the tip of his cock pierced my ass.

"Balthier!"

I completely tensed up. Maybe I wasn't as ready as I believed I was. He was so hard and so big, not that I'm to complain.

"Go, Slow..."

It got quiet and he came to a stop. I hope he doesn't think I want to stop, cause I don't. He bent over and kissed my back. He stroked my sides to calm me down then he slowly made his way in. Inch by endless inch. After a few in and outs, It wasn't so tight anymore, I was loose and he was feeling my want for it. I backed up a little, slowly, to try to get him to go a little deeper. He obeyed as if he were a puppet on my string.

"Ba-Balthier!"

I could hear him moaning, He was enjoying this as much as I was. The pinch of his long hard cock widening my hole until it sent an intense feeling through my body. A shock of complete delight though.

"Harder!" I said, almost violently.  
He pulled and pushed hard, a loud smack sound was being made.  
Smack!

"Oh, do it again." He smacked my ass as he thrusted himself harder and harder...

"Oh, mmmm..."

He was deep now and faster then before and it just kept getting better. His restless body going harder, faster. He kept trying to suppress his moaning.

"Mmmm, Ohhhh!"

I tightened my body and ass muscles. That got his attention.  
"I'm surprised the entire house didn't' wake up."

"Oh by god"

I began to pant and make moaning sounds. This is more thrilling than any fantasy could ever have been. The sweet sweat feeling of his body thrusting upon mine. My dreams never gave this kind of feeling. Not even a municipal amount.

He started to slow but pounded harder as my ass began to feel soar, he pulled out and laid on my body to kiss my cheek. He sat up and I rolled all the way over. He bit my nipple and then I pulled him in for another kiss. These kisses are rough, violent and dangerous. So much power within every smack.

In a moment's time, I flipped him over and under me and kissed his chest. I bit his stomach, and the ripped abs.  
"Ow!" I don't think it really hurt him. He smiled at me and reassured me everything I was scared about. I could see it in his eyes. I grabbed the blue elixir and poured some on him. Moving my hands up and down. I slowly moved off the bed. Still stroking his cock. I took my other had and pinched his nipples. As I kissed a trail up his chest and licked a stream up his body while letting my cock stroke in-between his ass cheeks.

"You are such a tease!"

I smirked and stood back up. I grabbed my cock and slowly began to enter him. I grabbed a little bit more elixir right before I entered. I began slowly but the elixir made me slide right in!

"Oh! You're bigger than I expected…"

I blushed a deeper red than ever and tried to cover it by looking up.

He grabbed his cock and moved it up and down as I slowly went in and out of him.

"Oh… Mmm…" We were both letting out signs of pleasure!

"How's that?"

"Mmm… that's good. You know you could go a bit faster!"

I didn't want to displease him so I did as told. I was now completely in him and going in and out in almost full length strokes making his ass and my hips clap with every stroke. I grabbed his legs and held them up as I pushed in.

I pulled out and he flipped over. I re-entered and I could see his spine and back muscles tensing. His body so hard and wet, I could see droplets of sweat running down his body. It reminded me of the hot days he'd be running around shooting, hunting for our daily meal. So strong, so brave and so hot!

"Show me you're best." He insisted.

As I began to pound him harder and harder, he reached around and grabbed my ass. Gripping it tightly. His wet hair flipped back as he leaned his head back. I grabbed his hair and moved my hands through it. He moaned and I pulled on his hair all the little blades slipping through my fingers like when you try to grab soap. My body hardened and he knew what was coming. He pulled away and took my dick in his mouth and took it all in from me.

"Bal-Bal-Bal-mmm"

He wiped a little with his fingers and licked it.

"Mmm, the **best **kind of _swag_ there is."

He got up and left the room. I got under the covers and laid back in bed. Still completely exhausted and dripping cum. My body still tingling and my muscles keep tensing, so I just laid there in the silence.

He crawled being me and cuddled with me. He smelled sweet like fresh cologne. Probably bought from the bazaar a few days ago. I couldn't be any more confused.

"Why did that just happen? How could you hide yourself from me?"

"I never believed that anything would happen." His voice slowed, the sound became filled with emotion. He seemed scared to tell me anything. For once the great Balthier was at a loss for words. "How could I bring him to this?" I thought.

"I never thought there'd be you."

He kissed me and rolled over.

"Who is this man laying next to me?" I began thinking. Someone I've never met that's for sure. Some just as sweet, just as arrogant but someone completely unfamiliar to the man I've watched slaughter beasts great and small and the man I've watched talk his way out and most of the time into any situation. Has fallen victim to love and not just any love but in love with me. This is not the man I know but at least it's requited.

"Balthier, is this a one time sky-pirate fling? Am I going to go on the I'm sure to be long list of Balthiers' pasts."

He did not answer. I could hear the crickets and onion Mandagoras laughing outside. A night so perfect was being chased away. I know I wasn't going to regret it, but will he?

"Balthier Promise, to be here when we wake up." I whispered to myself so softly you would think I hadn't said anything at all.

He rolled over kissed me and turned back away. I whispered softly again, this time in his ear.

"You're my first…"


End file.
